


I’m A Star (and I’m burning through you)

by orphan_account



Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pregnancy, trans mtf sasha, tw slight mentions of vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She was going to be a mother. She was going to have a sweet little baby to dress in sweet little clothes, a mini her, a mini Sasha.
Relationships: Shea Couleé/Sasha Velour
Series: Writethehousedown's summer fic challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770604
Kudos: 20





	I’m A Star (and I’m burning through you)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! We’re almost there 🧡 today’s prompt is watermelon so I gift you some fluffy Sashea ft pregnant Shea

‘Sash, when you go grocery shopping, can you get some watermelon?’

‘You don’t like watermelon though? Remember when I made you try it on that picnic and you spat the seeds back out at me?’

‘I know. But I’ve got this weird feeling like I really need to have some. It’s so strange, it’s like my body’s craving this one specific thing.’

/

Shea was sitting on the couch in her and her wife’s apartment; an empty trash can tucked under her arm as she flicked through the TV channels. She’d been feeling sick for days now, with it hitting her especially hard in the early mornings, having to rush to the bathroom at all sorts of ungodly hours. It’d appeared out of nowhere, yet it felt as though it had been going on for years. She was tired and moody and at the start of all this, she just assumed she was about to get a period from hell and it’d be over after a couple of torturous days. But now, almost 6 weeks in, she’s beginning to think otherwise.

Everything feels big. Every morning Shea wakes up and wonders how it’s possible that she seems to have expanded overnight. She knew she’d let down on her diet a little bit, but  _ god _ , this was getting ridiculous.

Sasha wanted her to go to the doctors office, get checked over and to make sure she wasn’t dying, as her girlfriend was overly concerned about everyone’s health at all times.

They weren’t trying, but they both knew there was a very slight possibility of it happening. So when Sasha stumbled into the door, holding three watermelons and a pregnancy test, Shea wasn’t surprised.

Their hands were clasped as the stopwatch on Shea’s phone quietly ticked, with Shea’s grip on Sasha getting stronger with each second that past. She didn’t know what she wanted it to say. On one hand, she knew she’d be a great mum and so would Sasha, but on the other she knew they were young, living in a rented studio apartment in New York City, with both attending college and trying to work and still have time for each other. But when Sasha looked into the sink when the timer rang out and burst into tears, it was like Shea’s entire world turned before her eyes. She was going to be a  _ mother.  _ She was going to have a sweet little baby to dress in sweet little clothes, a mini her, a mini Sasha. The tears started at that thought, and the only thing that came to Shea’s mind to say aloud was ‘I hope our little one won’t be bald forever’, and Sasha’s tears turned to laughter as she pulled Shea into a bone-crushing hug.

/

Shea was 5 and a half months, and in her words, ‘as wide as the doorframe.’

She wasn’t enjoying the pregnancy process that much, as she was still spending a significant amount of the day with her head down the toilet thanks to her very medical sounding diagnosis of Hyperemesis Gravidarum, or hell on earth as she liked to call it.

When she wasn’t puking her guts up, she was eating. Few things brought her joy as much as watermelon currently did, but after Sasha came home from work one day to find her sitting in bed, scooping the insides of an entire melon out, she’d insisted Shea eat other things too.

This made her cry, a lot. Neither of them were criers, but Sasha was more likely to get upset over something, Shea being the more stoic of the two. But apparently, much to her surprise, pregnancy changes a lot more than just your body, which is why she found herself sobbing into Sasha’s chest at least twice a day.

Seeing Shea upset made Sasha sad and so consequently, they often sat and held each other on the floor as they sobbed, with Shea always being the first one to break away for her ‘900 th wee’ of the day.

/

3 months on and they were almost there, Shea now quite literally being as wide as the doorframe. She was tired and fat and grumpy and really just wanted her little angel to fly out from between her legs right that second, because she didn’t know how much more of it she could take. Her watermelon consumption was off the charts, and Sasha almost debated wishing that the baby arrived early as it was almost fall and they would be harder to get in such large quantities. The crying had mostly been replaced by anger, that she couldn’t get her shoes on by herself as her ankles and toes were so swollen that Sasha had to get on the floor and wedge a pair of flip flop onto her feet every time they went out. It was getting harder for her to sleep, too. She couldn’t curl up against Sasha’s chest any longer as her little one was very feisty and would kick Sasha breathless in the middle of the night, as Shea lay awake, frustrated tears falling as she struggled to get comfortable. Her tits weren’t small before, but now they were almost comically big and they got in the way, and she was debating with herself how best to surgically remove them from home, when she felt it.

‘Sasha.’

‘Sash.’

‘What, babe?’

‘Well I’ve either just pissed the bed or you best get me to hospital.’

/

Harper Pippa ‘Pip’ Velour-Coulee thankfully did not get her mother’s bald head, instead getting Sasha’s eyes, blue and sparkly and innocent. She got Shea’s beautiful smooth skin, and Sasha was adamant that she got Shea’s nose.

Sasha sat on the couch; an exhausted Shea curled up between her legs with Harper on her chest. She let a solitary tear slip down her face as she marvelled at the sight in front of her.

‘Our little miracle.’


End file.
